


your hands touching me

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Resolved Sexual Tension, What Was I Thinking?, i guess?, just a little bit..., oh yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is... stressed.</p>
<p>Harry... helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands touching me

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man, I was bored.
> 
> this is what became of my boredom. you're welcome? 
> 
> sorry for any errors.

"Alright, that's it!" Louis says suddenly, tossing his pen harshly at the floor as he stood. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, mate, but you need to get it sorted, and fast."

He's addressing Niall, who looks both berated and annoyed. Niall had been in a shitty mood, for lack of a better term, the entire day, and nobody could understand why. Usually, Niall is all smiles and bright laughs and flushed cheeks. But there are times--few as they may be--where Niall gets way into his head and whatever is rolling around in there and takes it out on everyone else. He always apologizes later on, after he's successfully pissed off the people closest to him. 

Today though, all the other boys wracked their brains to try and figure out what had Niall so upset, because he had been perfectly fine the previous day. There's always some kind of warning with these things, so this particular episode is throwing them all off. They'd been attempting to write for the next album, the deadline quickly approaching, and there was one song that was giving them hell. Niall seemed distant the whole time, eyes wandering or going glazed, like he was lost in his thoughts, and Louis had joked that he should try and be more involved--a harmless tease between mates, but Niall had snapped at him, his words cutting and blunt. 

Louis storms out of the room, slamming the door against the wall when he opens it. Liam sighs heavily, calmly sets his own notepad and pen down, and follows Louis out into the hallway. 

Harry peers at Niall curiously. "You alright, Ni?"

Niall huffs, turning a truly incredulous look on him. "The fuck do you think, Harry?"

Harry's eyebrows furrow into a frown. "Excuse me for being concerned," he bites back. 

"Well don't be! I'm fine, jeez," Niall says, shoving the sheet music in his lap onto the floor, and crossing his arms across his chest. There was definitely gonna be a mess to clean up later on.

Harry watches Niall for a moment, takes in the way he chews on his thumbnail, how he's bouncing his knee restlessly, tugging on his hair in frustration. Niall is clearly not fine, but Harry isn't one to force someone to talk about something if they didn't want to. However...

"Whatever is bothering you, you need to let it go, mate. Try to relax or something," Harry offers kindly, hand going to Niall's thigh and giving it a friendly squeeze. "You're awful keyed up."

Niall's eyes locked onto Harry's hand, his body's movements seeming to pause at the touch. A metaphorical lightbulb goes off in Harry's mind. 

"Hey, let me give you a massage, yeah?"

Now, Niall's eyes dart to Harry's face, a bit wide. "What?"

"A massage," Harry says, smiling softly. This may work. "It'll help, I promise."

"I... I don't know," Niall hedges, eyeing Harry skeptically, knee going back to bouncing. 

Harry ducks his head to catch Niall's gaze. "Just your shoulders, yeah? Relieve some of the tension there."

Niall stares back at Harry's encouraging, smiling face, contemplating. He swallows, and a moment later, he nods. Harry grins. 

They situate themselves on the couch in what Harry thinks will be the most relaxing. Which means he ends up with Niall between his legs, resting with his back against Harry's chest. Harry starts by rubbing at Niall's arms and shoulders, warming him up, so to speak. Niall is twitchy, obviously unable to sit still. Harry doesn't bother with niceties anymore, and digs his thumbs into the meatiest part of Niall's shoulders. Niall groans softly.

"S'good?" Harry murmurs. 

Niall nods. "Yeah, yeah, it's--it's good."

Harry smiles, moving his thumbs two the base of Niall's neck, giving it the same treatment. Niall reacts the same way, only louder, his body going boneless. His hands fall to Harry's thighs, resting midway. Now it's Harry's turn to swallow. 

Niall's pliant now, unmoving where he lays, soft noises of pleasure escaping his lips. Harry keeps shifting his hips backward, hoping Niall can't feel the way his cock is filling up against his lower back. Harry's about to stop, Niall nearly asleep on top of him, but when Niall realizes what Harry's doing, he whines pitifully, turning his head to bury his face in Harry's neck. 

"No," he drawls. "Keep going. Please."

And, well. Harry can't say no, can he?

He moves his hands down to Niall's chest, rubbing his pecs. His fingers brush Niall's nipples, and Niall gasps. It's quiet, almost too quiet for Harry to hear, but he does, and his heart rate picks up. He pauses, wondering if he's crossed the line by accident, but then Niall is pushing his chest into Harry's hands, breathing going ragged. 

"Niall," Harry rasps. 

"Please," Niall whispers, his own hands clenching on Harry's thighs. "Don't stop."

Harry sneaks a glance down at Niall's lap, sees the significant bulge there, and feels a wave of determination wash over him. He squeezes Niall's pecs again, thumbing at his nipples and relishing in the whimpering noises coming from Niall. Harry works his way down to Niall's taut stomach, feels Niall's irregular breathing, and stops his hands at his hips, and pauses yet again. 

"Harry, please," Niall begs, and it's the sheer desperation in his voice that does it for Harry. 

"Okay," he murmurs, pressing a soft, hesitant kiss to Niall's temple. "I've got you, okay?"

Niall nods weakly, head lolled into Harry's shoulder. Harry's hands wander further, gripping the slim thighs there, breathing out harshly when they spread for him. The bulge there is more prominent now, Niall's cock hard and hot, waiting. Harry skims his hands inward, teasing. Niall whines again, canting his hips up. 

Harry runs his fingers over Niall cock. "Ni, I need to know, right now," Harry begins, voice wrecked already, "Do you want this?"

"Harry, I swear, if you don't touch me within the next five seconds, I will murder you," Niall says. "Please, for the love of everything holy, touch. Me."

Harry doesn't need to be told anymore. He grips the waistband of Niall's sweatpants, dragging them and his pants down just enough to release Niall's red and leaking cock from its confines. It's nothing and everything Harry imagined. It's not too much bigger than an average dick, but it's girth is very impressive, making Harry's mouth water with want. Another day, he tells himself. 

Niall's dick is flushed red, a perfect match to his cheeks, and Harry thinks he shouldn't find that as endearing as he does. It's warm when he finally wraps his hand around the base of it. Niall sighs, spreading his legs more. Harry gives an experimental tug, dragging his hand up slowly but firmly. 

Niall moans, rough and broken. "S'too dry," he whimpers, despite the way his hips keep jerking up into Harry's touch. 

Harry removes his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to lick his palm. It's shiny with spit when he's finished, and the sound Niall makes when he gets hand back on him goes straight to Harry's neglected cock underneath Niall. The glide is much easier now, also helped with the precome Niall is beginning to leak. Harry rubs his thumb in circles on Niall's tip, watching in fascination as a fresh blurt of precome dribbles out and Niall writhes in his lap, groaning. 

Niall is much more vocal than Harry thought he'd be, because Harry has thought about this. Many times. Typically when he's alone with a bottle of lube. 

Niall's gone back to begging, asking Harry for more, and please, and faster. Harry speeds up ever so slightly, but he mostly keeps the steady pace he's already set. 

"Want you to come like this," Harry rumbles in his ear. "Wanna see you come apart by my hands." The whimper that escapes Niall is deadly. Harry nearly comes himself. "I've thought about this, you know. Thought about getting my hands, my mouth on you. Thought about you opening me up and riding your cock." Niall whines, high and needy, hips bucking into Harry's hand. "We should do that," Harry whispers against the shell of Niall's ear, like a secret, "you should fuck me."

Niall turns his head and meets Harry's mouth in a filthy kiss, his hands burying themselves in Harry's curls. Their tongues tangle hotly, Harry moaning when Niall sucks on his. Harry's hand speeds up. He needs to see, needs to see Niall come by his hand. 

"Harry, oh my god," Niall groans, head thrown back. His thighs are shaking, his stomach clenching where his shirt's been rucked up, hands pulling on Harry's hair, hard. 

"C'mon, Ni," Harry encourages, "come for me, please."

Niall moans, louder than anything else he's done, and comes, all over Harry's fist and his own stomach. Harry works him through it, cataloging Niall's face for later use. When Niall pushes his hand away, too sensitive, Harry reaches beneath Niall, undoing his jeans as quickly as he can and reaches inside for his own cock. He groans brokenly at the first touch, resting his forehead down on Niall's shoulder. 

Niall shifts around, sitting up more and turning slightly. He sees Harry's hand jerking himself, hard and fast, and grins. 

"Need some help with that?"

He doesn't wait for an answer before he's tugging Harry's jeans down further and wrapping his hand around him. It only takes a dozen or so more pulls of Niall's hand, and then Harry is coming, a sound that would make a porn star blush falling from his lips. 

Chest heaving, Harry cracks an eye open as he comes down from his high. Niall is watching him with a soft smile, biting his plump bottom lip, red from all the kissing. 

"What?" he croaks. 

Niall shrugs, smile unwavering. "Nothing, s'just... I'm very relaxed now."

Harry rolls his eyes. "You better be."

Niall laughs, and Harry can't fight the grin pulling at his own lips. 

That night, after Harry's ridden Niall like his life depended on it, and after Niall's fucked him so hard into the mattress it left a dent in the wall, he finds out why Niall had been so cranky. 

"I was a bit... frustrated," he confesses. At Harry's enquiring look, he elaborates, "Sexually." Harry stares at him blankly. Niall sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, shrugging. "You helped?" he tries. 

Harry can only turn his gaze heavenward, asking for... something. He's not sure. But at Niall's indignant "hey!" and adorable pout, Harry grins at him. Niall huffs but accepts the kiss Harry gives him. 

Yes, Harry helped, indeed.


End file.
